Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of programming available and the quality of service. Hotel systems may offer various types of programming from cable systems or satellite systems to guests. Often times, the systems are provided without program guides or other amenities typically found in a home viewing experience.
Hotel or other property owners often provide information to guests using the video distribution system. Content provided to guests through the video distribution system may be referred to as local content channels. Hotel systems often do not provide convenient systems for hotel operations to change local content or provide guest means for easily accessing content.